dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Death
"Dante, your fate is decided, everlasting damnation for your sins" -''Death when he first appears to Dante in Acre'' Overview After a battle against escaping prisoners of the battle of Acre, Dante is stabbed in the back and dies within seconds making Death come to take him into the depths of Hell, while also changing the scene around him into a vortex like area. Dante becomes confused by this because he believed he was pardoned for his sins by the Bishop. Unable to accept going to Hell, Dante duels Death for his soul in an epic battle. Once Death is almost defeated, his scythe is taken away from him by Dante and used on him to split him in half, killing him instantly. Aftermath Once you have defeated Death you will keep the Scythe for the rest of the story. Quotes *''"No one can cheat Death!"'' *''"Let me take you."'' *''"Your soul is mine!"'' *''"Face your sins, Dante."'' *''"Your time has come."'' *''"How dare you resist me, mortal!"'' *''"Impossible..."'' - When taking his Scythe *''"Back away!"'' - After taking his Scythe *''"No, please don't..."'' - Death's last words Strategy Death can hit quite hard, and teleports around the arena. He has a few attacks; the first is his basic slash combo. Death will either try to attack you once or three times, either way the response is the same, dodge away from him or block. For this boss battle, dodging is your better option as death’s scythe gives him quite a bit of reach. Death also has a whirlwind attack where he will unleash his scythe to spin around in a wild circle. Have Dante block this, as the reach is pretty big. Death will telegraph this attack by twirling his scythe over his head. Next up is the ranged attack where the boss throws his scythe. Again, blocking is your best options here. So, that covers the defensive, but how do you rack up damage on death to finish the boss fight? Simple, stand on the spot and block everything. If you want to play it safe, attack death after he has launched a three hit combo to launch a combo of your own, then start blocking again. If you’re feeling brave, you can also try to counter attack after every attack death launches. Just remember, block and then counter- don’t try to attack death directly, you need to use the opening just after he finishes his attacks. After you destroy a certain portion of death’s health (about 1/3 off the boss gauge), death will acquire a new attack where the grapples Dante. This is telegraphed by the screen going flush with a sort of brown / gold colour for a moment. When this happens evade to death’s side. If you get hit by the attack, complete a quick time event to escape. Death’s Whirlwind attack also powers up, so be prepared to block every time the boss signals this attack as evading it is no longer an option. Apart from that, just keep up the routine of block and counter (remember to evade the grapple). Eventually, death will fall to his knees, then you can run up to him and execute a finisher to end this first boss encounter. Trivia * Also known as the Grim Reaper, Death is a well-known supernatural being, whose duty is to bring deceased human souls to the afterlife whether it's Heaven or Hell. *Despite the fact that he has become synonymous with realms such as Hell in contemporary culture, Death never makes an appearance of any sort in Dante's Divine Comedy. Category:Characters Category:Bosses